


Mi Tesoro

by tanjirosdemon



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanjirosdemon/pseuds/tanjirosdemon
Summary: This is a story based off the manga/anime HoriMiya, the same characters and the same couples just my own version of their story. The point of view will switch between Hori and Miyamura and it will be clarified before the chapter starts. This starts when they already are together and have met. I do not own any of these characters or the basic plot of the story; all rights belong to the creator.
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling <3

Miyamuras POV  
Souta walked with his smaller hand in mines as he dragged me behind him, bringing me back to his home where Kyo awaited. His little feet hurried back to his home excited for him to show off his drawings and tell me what he was working on like a little artist. When we came to the house he released his hand from mine and went to unlock the front door. I took the upper part of my hair and tied it back leaving a few strands to hang in front of my face. My ears had their piercings in them but not my lip one. I tend to leave that one open unless I feel like showing it off or I need to put it in so it doesn’t close.  
We walked inside and left our shoes at the front of the door on the mat and walked inside deeper into their home. Souta rushed into the kitchen which was connected to their living room.  
“Kyo! Kyo! I’m here with Miyamura” His voice filled with pure innocence and joy. Kyo wore a kitchen apron and was chopping up chives to put into rice balls. Her face flushed when she processed my presence. It was so cute when she got all flustered like that, it made me know she still liked me and got nervous around me. I smiled at her cuteness and Souta dragged me into the living room to show off his drawings he made in school. He drew photos of me and Kyo alongside him holding his hand in front of flowers or his house. It made my heart warm knowing he saw me like an older brother or someone he could trust. I leaned back in the chair as Souta rambled on as he started another drawing. I looked over at Kyo as she was finishing making her food. When she noticed my eyes staring at her she blushed and stuttered,  
“Why are you staring at me Miyamura?”  
“Why not?”  
She aggressively turned to finish making her food so her back was facing me. A minute later a plate was placed on the table in the common room with rice balls on it. Souta hurryingly reached out his hands to take one. Kyo sat near my legs on the floor and rested herself on them as she talked with Souta about his school day. I ran my hand through her hair and played with the strands in my hand. When she realized my motion she went to move her head out of embarrassment but I took the hair in my hand tightly, not allowing her to move.  
As her face was facing the opposite direction I could tell she was beaming with satisfaction from my action. She always got so happy when I was remotely dominant or even rude towards her.  
As the day continued it slowly got darker outside, I stood from my seat in the chair slightly scaring Kyo as her head stayed resting. 

“I should probably go home Kyo it’s getting dark” 

She nodded her head and her expressions changed; they were softer and even disappointed. It made my heart ache to leave her house. Sometimes I could tell she didn’t want me to leave but I had to if I wanted to make it home in time to get enough sleep for school. She wanted to walk me home as usual and there was no point in arguing with her as we both made out of the house and began walking. I looked over and I could tell Kyo was thinking about something because she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as I tugged her out of the way of running into a trash can. 

“Is there something you want to ask Kyo?” I offered the opportunity. 

Her eyes still avoided contact with mine as she played with her hands nervously. 

“Miyamura… Do you think we could go over to your house sometime, it’s just I have never been there before and I really wanted to see what it was like and meet your mom.” She spoke quickly towards the end of her sentence. 

I couldn’t help but laugh at her nervousness for asking such a simple question. She slapped my arm for laughing at her

“What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing! Nothing! You’re just so cute when you get all nervous like that over such small things” 

She blushed and grunted in defeat as she turned to hide her flustered face. I reached out my hand and brushed hers so she got the idea of what I was trying to do. She understood and returned the gesture as her hand started to interlock with mine. 

“I would love for you to come over sometime Kyo” 

We walked the rest of the way in a comforting silence, Kyo still flustered from our conversation. As we reached the entrance gate to my apartment I let go of her hand and turned to look at her to say goodbye. Her hands played with each other as she looked nervous.  
“Kyo are you okay? We’re at my house now make sure you call me when you get home so I know you were safe”  
She didn’t move, she stayed there still nervous and it dawned as to why she was doing this. I could feel my face getting red as I quickly gained the courage to reach out my hand and made her tilt her head so she was forced to look at me. I could feel my heart race, her desperateness was adorable. I held onto her chin and pulled her closer to me so I was able to kiss her. I could feel her body tense up at the initial action but eventually she relaxed as she returned the favor. I pulled away and turned my head knowing that if I looked at her she would just be all flustered again. 

“If you want something all you have to do is ask” I mumbled not being bold enough to say it with a straight face. I turned away and went into the gate as I waved goodbye with a small smile on my face.  
Later that night me and Kyo planned on a day for her to come over and met my mom along with seeing my apartment on that weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked with Izumi hand in hand as we walked to his apartment, it was Friday afternoon and school had just ended. My emotions are only nervousness to see his mom, what if she doesn’t like me or what if she wants him to stop seeing me? Not like I would let it happen but still I would like her to approve of us.   
“Are you nervous?” Miyamura looked at me and smiled cutely, this boy can read me like a book I swear.   
I nodded my head to lost in my head to come up with a fake answer that he would believe.   
“No need to be Hori, just be yourself” he reassured me and gave my hand a soft squeeze. 

Eventually, we reached the apartment gates and he led me to his apartment, 103. He let go of my hand to unlock the door and I wrapped my hands together, a nervous habit. His apartment was small but enough for only the two people that lived there. 

“You must be Kyo!” A woman's voice greeted from the nearest turn as a woman I could only presume to be Miyamuras mother came from around the corner.  
“Yes it’s very nice to meet you” I greeted, bowing my head out of respect.   
She smiled and walked me and Miyamura to their living room as she went to make dinner for the both of us. I had offered my assistance but she denied profusely, reassuring me that I was their guest and was not there to work. She looked very much like Izumi, her black hair and pale complection matched his perfectly. Her eyes were brown so that must mean his father had blue eyes.   
“Kyo” Miyamura called as he placed a hand on my head fluffing my hair lightly.   
“Sorry I was thinking” I blushed out of embarrassment for not paying attention and he smiled as a response, his smile reassuring me once again.   
As Miyamuras mother was in the kitchen behind us cooking what smelled faintly like curry, I could feel a pressure on my shoulder. In which Miyamura resting his head, his black hair fell onto the back of my shoulder and I grew embarrassed, knowing his mother was watching us. Although this isn’t something I should feel I guess it was just weird since it was my first time meeting her.   
We sat there together patiently for his mother to be done with the food, as I could start to hear the faint sound of rain outside. I looked out into their balcony window to see the rain fall and the clouds made the light disappear. Miyamuras mother placed down three bowls of curry onto the table, Izumi standing up to help set the table. We all sat down together to eat, I thanked his mother for the food and we began eating, occasionally making small talk about school or Souta.   
Once we had finished I insisted on helping clean the table and me and Miyamura washed the bowls and utensils together while his mom had disappeared into her own room to sleep as it was getting late.   
“You’re welcome to stay Kyo, I’ve stayed at your place before I could lay down a futon in my room if you wanted”   
The idea of sleeping in the same room as Izumi was dangerous to me, even before he had always slept in the guest room in my home but his smaller apartment didn’t have one. I looked outside once more, the rain had gotten heavier and the sounds of thunder made me get chills.   
“Your mom doesn’t mind?” I questioned, worried I would anger her as she was just starting to like me.   
“I’m sure she was the one who told me to offer as if I wasn’t going to”   
“Then if you’re sure she won’t mind then I would love to”   
Miyamura nodded his head with a small smile, his cheeks were a light shade of pink. I am sure his thoughts are the same as mine, this is probably the first time he has slept in the same room as a girl. I followed him as he showed me into his room as he started to set up a futon on the floor. I sat on his bed and looked around his room, it was bland which was weird if it was a normal teenage boy, but it’s Miyamura. His walls were white and there were a few band posters put up as well as a stack of records, CDs, and tapes in a corner of his room by a tape and record player. His room was neat, the made was made nicely and the floors were spotless. He had a photo of us by his bed which made my heart flutter. He had a few shelves of manga but they were all organized by number and he had a little container that held different jewelry for his piercings.   
“I know my room is small but there is plenty of room for you to sleep” He spoke anxious  
“No No I wasn’t judging your room or anything it’s actually really nice, it’s not like what I expected a teenage boys room to look like” I reassured him.  
You could tell he was thinking after what you said he was probably thinking back as to what Yoshikawa's room looked like compared to his.   
I took my spot on the futon and covered myself with the blanket, his room smelt like him and rain. It was cold in his room as I pulled the blanket tighter around me.   
“Miyamura…” I whispered, no response. I sighed and turned to face his bed, his back towards me. A sound of thunder filled the room and I jumped slightly and the sudden sound. Sitting up I crawled over to his bed and rested my head on top of it and tapped him slightly.   
“Miyamura are you awake” I tried again but I got a simple,  
“Mmh?” In response.   
I reached my hand out to tap him once more but I pulled it back when he turned his body to face me, his eyes open telling me he was awake.  
“It’s cold…” I admitted. He pulled the blanket besides him and motioned for me to lay in the spot besides him. I didn’t deny the offer but I was hesitant in laying besides him, I layed facing him.   
“Warmer now?”   
I nodded and reached my hand out and ran it through his hair, he turned his head and placed a kiss on my wrist as I blushed profusely. He leaned forward and kissed me, my arm snaked my way onto the back of his neck as I returned the kiss. Miyamura deepened the kiss as his tongue licked the bottom of my lip. I allowed him to do so holding onto the back of his neck, he rotated his body so he was hovering above me, in doing so he broke the kiss.   
He stared down at me and made eye contact, I felt my heart race faster and my face got hot. I ran my hands to the sides of his face,   
“Your face is cold..”   
“It’s because of the rain” I had completely forgotten about my surroundings and the sound of thunder no longer scared me. The only thing that did was the boy that I loved sharing the same bed. I turned my head to the side and looked outside his window, the rain came down harshly. He felt his hand wrap around my face as he turned it to face me,   
“Are you comfortable with doing this?”   
“As long as you are” I played with his hair in my hand and stared at him lovingly, I did love him and I wanted him to know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches between Hori and Miyamura and it will be clarified before  
> TW: Contains sexual content

Kyos POV

I pulled him down so the pressure of his weight was on top of me and kissed him, I felt him tense up not completely processing my sudden actions. I knew he was nervous and so was I but I could tell he wanted to try for me. The kiss only became sloppier and turned into a heated makeout. My hands ran into his shirt. I could feel him tense up as my cold hands touched his skin directly. I could feel the skin on his body raise when I ran my hands over the tattoos on his abs and chest.  
I ruffled his shirt up and he leaned back and pulled it over his head. I blushed, looking at his tattooed body, I knew he didn’t mind; he was always so willing to just take off his shirt. To me on the other hand he had such a beautiful figure his compilation was so pale. He leaned back down and moved my head upwards so my neck was exposed more. He kissed and sucked at the skin, my breath was uneven and I could feel his hand take mine as he squeezed it reassuring me. His fingers interlocked with mine and he sucked on my collarbone, I could tell it left a mark he licked over the now bruised skin.  
“Now everyone will know you’re mine” he mumbled  
I bit my lip nervously, I didn’t know Miyamura would or could be like this, he was always so shy. I assume he is doing this so he won’t put more pressure on me. I admit I like when he is dominant and demanding, it only made him more appealing; I adore him for it. I could feel his free hand nervously playing with the hem of my shirt, as if he was conflicted on what to do next.  
“It’s okay Izumi” I placed my hand on top of his and guided him under my shirt. I sat up and allowed him to take it off my head. He nodded. I could see the blush on his face even through the darkness of his room.  
“You’re really beautiful Hori” He looked over my exposed skin and I tensed up at the compliment and pulled him into a kiss. His thigh moved in between my legs, moving them apart only applying pressure. 

Miyamuras POV

My thigh rested in between her legs with the purpose of giving her some type of relief, I could feel her moan softly into the kisses. Even her moans were pretty, this woman is going to be the death of me one day. I felt her hips rise, begging for more friction, I wasn’t sure if she was aware of her actions. I pushed my leg down more allowing her to grind against my thigh, her breathing getting heavy.  
“You’re so adorable when you’re all needy like this” I admitted, slightly taken back by the boldness of my statement. I heard her whimper, embarrassed to speak or form an actual sentence. I decided that she had enough of my teasing and I slid my hand into the band of her pants and pulled them off of her.  
“Are you sure Kyo?” I looked down at her, she was so needy and flustered she was a beautiful mess.  
“Yes just please Miyamura” her begging did nothing but turn me on more but I didn’t want to rush this, I wanted to do this right. I kissed her chest and stomach and ran my hand up and down her inner thigh I could feel chills down her body. I moved her underwear to the side and ran my fingers up and down her slit, she covered her face with her arm out of embarrassment. I reached up with my free hand and took her hand again,  
“It’s okay Hori, just relax”  
She nodded and took a deep breathe and I could feel her muscles untense.  
“Good girl” I praised her and finally gave in and rubbed slow circles on her clit causing her to moan softly. I picked up the pace and I felt her hand grip mine tighter and her moans got louder.  
“You have to lower those pretty moans of yours” She nodded and her eyes closed and she whined as I continued my pace. I leaned down more and kissed the inner of her thigh and let go of her hand and placed her thigh on my shoulder. I kissed her clit and started tracing it with my tongue. Her moans came and I felt her hands run through my hair. I took two fingers and ran them over her slit again until they were coated. I slowly put in two fingers and curled them upwards. Her hips moved upwards and she moaned into the back of her hand.  
“Izumi..” The grip on my hair got tighter and I knew I was doing something right. I continued doing the same motion. I looked up at her hips moving to further friction her hands in my hair. I pushed myself upwards so I was leveled with her face, my fingers still continuing at a regular pace not wanting to rush anything. She put her head into my shoulder and held onto my arm, which only made it harder to do anything. I could feel her moans vibrate the skin on my shoulder. I rested my forehead on her chest as I started to pick up the speed of my arm, struggling to do so because of her hold onto my arm. I could feel her legs shiver and her moaning got louder. I took her face so it had to move from my shoulder and kissed her to muffle her moaning.  
“Such a mess” I mumbled against her lips, I could feel her getting closer, my fingers moved and the palm of my hand rubbed against her clit. My eyes widened as I felt her remove her hand from my arm and reach into my pajama bottoms. She palmed the bulge that formed a while ago. I sighed at the touch, finally getting some type of relief, her hand was shaky and her face was flushed.  
“Please Miyamura…” She mumbled, I nodded, giving in knowing I needed some type of relief soon. I took my hand away from her and leaned back holding onto her thighs, she moved her hands and took my dick out. I kissed the lower part of her thigh before positioning myself, I looked down at her, she patiently waited, even though her face looked eager 

Kyos POV

I looked in front of me as Miyamura held onto my thighs and moved himself so he was ready to enter when I was ready. Usually I would be embarrassed but caring went out the window a long time ago. I reached my hand out and placed it over his, he gave me a reassuring smile and held onto it. He took that as a sign I was ready and I could feel him slowly start to enter me until he was completely in. The feeling was different than before, I winced at the initial feeling but it turned into a moan the more I got used to it.  
I squeezed his hand and nodded letting him know it was okay to continue, he leaned forward to hover over me again and started moving his hips slowly exiting and entering, my legs rested on his waist and his hand still interlocked with mine. I heard him let out a small moan as he continued, his head on my shoulder. I felt his breath, hot against my skin, my whole body felt quite hot. I felt myself adjust to his size the more he moved and I couldn’t help but let out moans as he moved his hips in an upward motion. I rested my head in between his neck and let out moans so they were muffled. I kissed and sucked on his neck leaving a small mark there, my hips moved with his and I needed more,  
“Faster please” I begged in his ear, I felt him nod and he picked up his pace, my walls tightening around him. He let out a groan and cursed under his breath,  
“Izumi” I moaned his name and put my head back into his neck, his speeded still going fast pulling in and out. I bit down on his skin hard enough to leave an imprint but not enough to draw blood. I could feel him wince at the pain, but he said nothing of it. I felt a pressure building up in my stomach, I knew I wasn’t going to be able to hold it as he reached his hand down to rub my clit again. A loud moan came as I tried my best to muffle it as I felt the pressure release, I could hear him moan and felt him twitch inside me, he slowed his pace down to help me come down and pulled out of me. I put my hand down and stroked his dick a few times, feeling the liquids on it and he squeezed my thigh as he came and released on my lower stomach. I could feel his breathing heavy as was mine as we both caught up with our breathing. He moved his head off my shoulder and made eye contact, his face was blushed and some of his hair was matted on his forehead. I moved it out of the way and placed a kiss on his lips. He leaned back and got up from his bed,  
“I’ll be back” He pulled up his pants and placed a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room and shortly coming back with a damp rag in his hand. He sat at the end of the bed and moved himself so he sat in between my legs. He wiped the cum off my stomach and kissed the inner of my thigh softly and repeated that action until he was licking up and down my slit again. Once he finished cleaning up, he threw the rag into a basket and gave me a pair of shorts and a sweater to change into. He stayed shirtless beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist and placed soft kisses on my cheek occasionally until I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
